Moaning Stones of Tangalla
The Moaning Stones of Tangalla Eye on New York Reporter (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:33-01:37). Time Life Entertainment. Eye on New York Reporter says: "But none of these exhibits have created a greater stir than the appearance of the famous Moaning Stones of Tangalla." are a rare set of three stones once used to imprison The Undying One. History 6000 years ago, after the Undying One defeated the gods, Shimabuku bound the exhausted demon to the Moaning Stones.Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:27-05:38). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "Shimabuku bound the demon into the Moaning Stones and then separated it into three pieces buried at the three borders of the kingdom, keeping it safe from whole harm." An inscription was placed on the stone warning to never unite the pieces or risk freeing the Undying One.Miss Nuxum (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:11-02:15). Time Life Entertainment. Nuxum says: "There's an inscription that says something about the Undying One and warns about uniting the three." It was then separated into three pieces and buried in the three corners of the Ibandi Empire as a failsafe.Miss Nuxum (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:05-02:09). Time Life Entertainment. Nuxum says: "The three were created together then deliberately separated."Dahlia (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:02-03:06). Time Life Entertainment. Dahlia says: "If the stones are reunited, the Undying One lives again!" However, the pieces were recovered in the 1980s. A month after a silver medallion and the third piece was found, a ceremony was to be held at the Metropolitan Museum of Art where Miss Nuxum and Ambassador Yali would reunite the pieces.Miss Nuxum (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:03-02:05). Time Life Entertainment. Nuxum says: "The third stone was discovered only a month ago."Miss Nuxum (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Moaning Stones" (1987) (DVD ts. 07:06-07:11). Time Life Entertainment. Nuxum says: "Another object found with the third stone was this silver medallion. Very rare, very valuable." Sure enough, the Undying One was freed. At the urging of Dahlia and the others, Winston Zeddemore embraced his heritage and took on the form of his ancestor Shimabuku. Shimabuku bound the demon once again to the Moaning Stones. Egon Spengler then broke it up again with a chair. Dahlia took one of the pieces and gave it to Winston. Powers When invoked by Shimabuku, the Moaning Stones can be used to imprison the Undying One. When struck, the stones emit a piercing frequency. Once united, the Moaning Stones glow and can float in midair indefinitely. Trivia *On page six of Ghostbusters Issue #10, the Moaning Stones make a non-canon cameo in the drawing room on the table by Ray. *On page 24 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, the Moaning Stones are mentioned in the section about "The Book of Curses". 101 Class Notes (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #5" (2017) (Comic p.24). 101 Class Notes reads: "It's not as in-depth as the elder Tipton's work, but it was nevertheless an invaluable source of information on a cursed set of moaning stones on loan to the Museum of Natural History." Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"Moaning Stones" References Gallery Collages StonesinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage.png StonesinMoaningStonesepisodeCollage2.png Primary Canon MoaningStonesOfTangalla01.jpg|Two pieces united MoaningStonesOfTangalla02.jpg|Third piece revealed MoaningStonesOfTangalla05.jpg MoaningStonesOfTangalla03.jpg|Reunited Secondary Canon MoaningStonesIDW10.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #10 Category:RGB Items